Little Devils
by LexiKiryuu
Summary: Lexi Sanada is a girl who just moved back in with her father after she moved away a few years ago. Now she's going to school with her old crush who she now hates, but still has feelings for. . . What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I stood there, waiting for him to arrive, but it was taking forever, leaning against the wall, but then I heard footsteps moving towards me.

"Sorry. . . Did you wait long?" Said a males voice. I looked up as he came closer. "I read your letter."

I blushed as I stared at him, surprised that he even showed up at all. "Oh. . . Hikaru. . . ?" I ask him. He smiled at me as he held up the letter that I had put in his desk. I was getting so excited as he walked closer to me.

"No, sorry. . . I'm Kaoru. . . You mistakenly put the letter in _my_ desk instead of Hikaru's." He told me as he kept getting closer.

"I did?" I ask as I started to worried.  
"But. . . Would you consider me, instead?" He ask me, then he got real close as he put his hand on the wall next to my head. "I've always thought you were cute. . . Besides, Hikaru likes someone else. . . So? How about it?"

"Oh. . . Um. . . Well. . . I. . ." I looked into his hazel eyes. "Um. . . I. . . Well. . ." I didn't get to answer before he turned around and yell at his brother.

"Hey, Kao-"

"No. . . I will only go out with Hikaru. . . That's who I like. . ." I whispered as I turned my head away from him to look down at my feet. He stared at me, a shocked look on his face. I looked up at him with a determined look on my face. "I will only go out with him. . . I'm sorry, Hikaru, but I have heard about your little games and I will not fall for it!" I told him.

The twins both stared at me, wondering how I knew.

"H-how did you know?" They both asked, sounding like young children.

"I just. . . Knew. If you're going to play that game with me, then I will leave you two alone." And those were the last words I had spoke to them. I stayed home for a whole week after that, then my mother moved and I moved with her, going to a different school.

That day changed me because to me, my first crush turned me down. My mother passed away when I was fifteen years old, so I had to move back into the place I grew up.

I got to stay home for a week after I moved back in. The day I had to go to school, I didn't want to get up.

"Miss, you must get up. . . Your first day of school is today." The maid told me as I laid in my bed, under all my blankets. She couldn't find me under all of them until I moved an inch. "Miss, I have permission from your father to drag you to school by myself."

I bolted up under all the blankets, looking like there was a ghost.

"I'm up! No dragging allowed!" I yelled as she stared at me, trying to get out from under. When I finally got out, my short, brown hair was a mess with some of it sticking out every which way. I sat there, zoning out.

"Miss? School?"

"Oh, yeah!" I yelled as I went running into the walk in closet. When I came back out, I was dressed in my yellow dress that was my uniform, but my hair was still a big mess. I left it and went running down stairs and out the door before anyone could stop me. When I got in the limo, I saw my hair and brushed it as the driver drove to school.

The limo stopped outside as I climbed out and ran to class since I was late. I giggled.

"I'm late, I'm late for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" I giggled as I ran even faster. When I got to class, it had already started. "Oops. . ." I whispered as I slowly opened the door. "Excuse me, but is this class 1-A?" I ask. Almost all the students started laughing.

"Look at the sign." The teacher told me as he pointed at the sign outside the door as he stood next to me.

My face reddened as I walked in and stood next to the teacher. "Class, this is. . ." He stared down at the paper in his hand.

"Lexi Sanada." I whispered.

"Miss Lexi Sanada." He said. Then he pointed to a seat, but when I looked, my face paled.

"Um. . . Can I sit somewhere else? Please?" I ask as I stared. I fought until I lost and sat beside someone who I haven't seen in a few years. He must not have recognized me because he didn't even look at me. I sat all through class glancing at him, wondering if it was really him. By the time I snapped out of my daze, school was over and all these girls were talking to me.

I stared at them, shy as ever. Until I heard a name.

"Hey, do you wanna go to the host club?"

"Sure. . . I haven't seen the twins in awhile! I would love to see Hikaru, again!" Some girls were yelling. I ran over to them.

"What are you two talking about?" That's when they told me about the host club. That's all what lead me up to this moment.

I walked down the hall the next day. I got told to go to music room #3 and that's where I was going. When I found the doors, I placed my hands on the handles. I took a deep breath and let it out as I pulled those doors open to reveal seven guys in princely clothing.

"Welcome." They all announced.

* * *

 **Hello! Thanks for reading this! I hoped you liked it because it was kinda hard to come up with this. Please, tell me how you liked it!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath and let it out as I pulled those doors open to reveal seven guys in princely clothing.

"Welcome." They all announced. I stared at them, wide-eyed. I mostly stared at the twins.

"Well, it looks a little princess came to us today." A blonde guy said as he came over to me. I stared at him as he held out his hand. "What do we owe this honor, princess?" He ask.

"Uh. . . I, um. . . Uh. . ." I stared at him.

"Hey! You're that transfer student." A guy with brown hair. After I stared at him for a little bit, I realized that he's from my class. "She's the one who had to share books with Hikaru. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He said and as he spoke, something popped into my head.

"Why are you wearing a guys uniform? I thought girls were supposed to wear girl uniforms." I said. Everyone in the room stared at me, but not in a good way, all but Haruhi that is.

"Mother! How is it that she knows that my sweet little Haruhi is a girl? She shouldn't know! The blonde dude yelled, but I had no clue who he was talking to. The only other girl in the room was standing right in front of me.

"I don't know, but she should know that she shouldn't tell anyone this secret or she will have all our families against hers." I looked to see who said that to see a guy with black hair and glasses.

"If anyone finds out that Haru-Chan is a girl then she won't be able to be in the club anymore, right Takashi?" The little blonde boy with a pink bunny said. The tall guy with black hair who was standing next to him nodded.

They were starting to scare me, so I kept backing up until my back hit the door. I turned around, opened it and ran down the hall. I turned around to look back and saw that the twins were staring at me as I ran with a surprised look on their faces.

* * *

"Lexi, sweetie, can I come in?" Ask a males voice from outside my bedroom door. I didn't say anything and he came in, anyways. I listened as I could hear him cross my light blue tiled floor and felt the bed shift as he sat on the edge. "Sweetie? Are you okay?" He ask, but I didn't answer my own father.

I still didn't move even when I felt his hand smooth my hair and rub my back.

"Lexi, I know you miss your mother, but. . . I'm trying to be strong for the both of us. I need you to be strong, too because I can't do this by myself." I still didn't speak or move. He sat there for a little long before leaving the room. After I heard the door shut, I curled up into a ball and felt a tear fall.

"Daddy. . ." I whispered as I fell a sleep.

When I woke up, the sun was shinning in my eyes. I stood up and looked down at myself to see that I was still wearing my nightgown. That's when I got a great idea. I ran out of my room and down the hall and down the stairs until I stopped in front of door. I grinned as I messed my hair up even more then it was before opening the door. I grinned the whole walk through the people. I stopped grinning when I saw the person I wanted to talk to.

"Yabu. . . I don't feel so-"

"Were you the one who was running upstairs? I know that it was not any of the other maids." The head of the maids said as her back faced me. I glared at her back, but then kept up the act.

"But, Yabu. . . I really don't feel good. . . I think I might be sick!" I told her with a faked gasp. She still didn't look at me.

"You shouldn't call me Yabu anymore. . . That is what you called me when you were young. . . Also, if you were sick, it would be your own fault because you are the one who did not cover up before going to sleep." She told me. I gave up the act, glared at her back and got a grip of the back of her shirt.

"Yabu. . . I don't wanna go to school today. I wanna stay home today." I told her out right. She still didn't look at me.

"Proper women do not say 'wanna'. . . You should say 'I want to'."

"If I do, can I stay home?"

"No." She told me. I turned away from her. When I whispered something under my breath, she finally turned to look at me, but that is also when I went running while I heard her yelling.  
I made it all the way up to my room and changed for school within ten minuets. When I was done, I walked down the stairs and out the door to the back seat of the limo. When I was sitting, I pulled out my phone and looked at stuff on it.

"Miss, we have arrived." The driver told me as I jumped a mile, not realizing it. I smiled at him as I climbed out. When I noticed the time, I ran to class.

"Dang it, you idiot!" I yelled, but then I remembered what I had said yesterday. "I'm late, I'm late for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

About that time I arrived at the door to class. I slowly opened the door to see the teacher staring at me. When kids started to laugh, I tried to keep my head down as I made my way to my seat. When I was almost there, I tripped over my own two feet and fell flat on my face.

That made everyone start laughing even more. I ignored the teacher as he kept asking me if I was okay. I wiped my eyes, trying to hide from everyone that I was crying. I tried to stand up, but when I put my weight on my right foot, I fell back down to the floor. That made the teacher come running over to me.

"Miss Sanada? Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" He ask me. I put my hand on my ankle to show him where it hurt, but I didn't want to speak because I didn't want to cry from the pain. "This may be broken. . . Can someone take her to the nurses office?" He ask, but no one answered.

"I can." I looked to see Haruhi standing up and coming over. When she tried to help me up, I pushed her away.

"I can do it myself. . . I don't need help." I told her as I painfully got up and made my way to the hall. I gasped in surprise when I felt someone grab onto my arm. I looked to see Haruhi. "I can do this myself. . . I know that you're only doing this because you don't me to tell your secret."

"That's not why I'm doing this. . . You're thinking of the guys. I don't really care if you tell anyone. I think it is nice that a girl finally knows, though. Now its not only those weird guys that know." She told me. I stared at her as we walked.

When we got to the office, there was a sign in the door that read 'The nurse is out, but will be back in a few minuets.' Haruhi walked on in and sat on the bed next to me.

"Haruhi. . . ?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you known Hikaru?" I ask her, feeling my face heat up.

"Not long. Why? Wait. . . Have you met him before?" She ask and looked over at me just in time to see me nod.

"Yeah. . . But, I doubt they remember me. . . Besides, it was stupid and I should just forget about it." I whispered as I stared down at my feet.

"It's not stupid unless you want it to be and if you keep thinking about, then it's not. . . So, how did you two meet?" Haruhi ask me. And that's what started me to tell her the story of how I met Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

 **Well, there's another chapter for Little Devils. I hope you like it because I would have put this up sooner if it wasn't for me deleting this whole chapter.**

 **I cried. . .**

 **Well, please tell me what you think of this. Tell me your fav part or what I need to change.**

 **Thanks for reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

*past*

"Hey, there's that girl."

"Isn't she the one whose father is so rich, yet he married a poor woman?"

"Yeah. . . I hear that she is spoiled because of it. Her father spoils her and her mother with anything they want." I heard the girls in school saying. And they knew I could hear. My long hair hid my face as I hurried past them to class. When I got there, I saw them. The twins that everyone also talked about.

Everyone in school talked about how the twins were the only ones who could talk to each other. They never let anyone into their little circle. I sat in my seat and watched them as they played their game on their gameboy.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? Would you two like to come to my birthday party? Everyone is coming." A girl told them. They both looked up at her with bored looks.

"Really? Or are you only inviting the most high classed students in our class?" They both ask. I smirked at them because she didn't invite me at all.

"No, that's not it. . ." She started to cry and ran away. As the days went on, I fell more and more in love with them. I even started to be able to tell them apart. I also started to form feeling's for the oldest twin, Hikaru. The day came when my parents were splitting up. My mom moving far away from here. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to stay or go, so I left it up to the twins. I had heard about what they do to girls who wrote them love notes and that's why I never did it. But, if he rejected me, then I was leaving.

". . . Then I will leave you two alone." I told them as I ran away from them. I wanted to stay, but I promised myself that if he played that game with me, I would leave with my mom.

* * *

*present*

Before Haruhi could say anything about it, the nurse came in,

"Excuse me. . . Now, let me see your ankle." She said. After she looked at it, it turned out that it was just sprained. She wrapped it up and sent me along. I sat in class for the rest of the day and when classes were over, Haruhi came over to me from around Hikaru.

"Lexi, would you like to come to the host club today? We're not having any guests." She told me. I nodded and stood up. Since my ankle still hurt, I lost my balance and fell back in my chair.

"Ouch. . ."

"Haruhi. We're going now, are you coming? If you don't then the king will throw a big fit." I looked up and saw that those words came from Hikaru's mouth. I blushed as I looked away.

"Yeah. . . But, it's going to take a while because her ankle's still hurt." Haruhi told the oldest twin. "Wait. . . Could you two go to the club room and see if Mori-Sempai will come carry her?" She ask them. The twins looked at each other, then back at her.

"Why him?" They both ask.

"Because he's strong." She told them. The twins talked to each other, then Kaoru came walking over to me and knelt down in front of me. I stared at him in shock.

"Huh?"

"You can get on. . . I'll carry you to the club room, if you want." He told me. When I looked up, Hikaru was gone. "If you're wondering where he went, he went on to the club room to see if one of them can carry you if I don't make it there first."

"A-are you sure, Kaoru?" I ask him as I blushed and tears started to form in my eyes, but he froze while sitting on his butt. I blushed even harder and turned away so I didn't have to look at him.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" Haruhi ask, but then she remembered the story I had told her. "You remember her, don't you?" He nodded, not believing it.

"But. . . I thought you had moved. . ."

"I did. . . But, I had to move back to live with my dad." I told him. Before we could say anymore about it, though, the host came in. I back at Kaoru. "Please. . . Don't tell anyone. . ."

I whispered right before Hikaru came over.

"You guys are slow. . . I thought you would at least be half way there by now." He said as he stared at the look on his twins face. "Kaoru? What's wrong?" Kaoru shook his head and smiled.

"It's nothing. . . Come on, let's go to the club room." And that's when I felt someone pick me up. I gasped, but then remembered that Hikaru was sent to get Mori-Sempai. I looked at the guy who never says anything, blushed and smiled, shyly, at him.

* * *

"Oh, my! What happened, Princess?" The king ask me after Mori set me down in a chair. I stared at him, then down at my foot.

"For one, I just sprained it, and for two. . . Never call me that." I told him.

"Can you walk, yet?" I looked at Haruhi and shrugged. She held out my hands and helped me stand. I still couldn't put all my weight on it, but I could stand on it. "How does it feel?"

"Better, but it still hurts. . ." I said. "But, hey! My dad will be happy. . . He's always wanted to stay home and take care of me. If I even yawn, he'll force me to stay home." I told them. I looked down at the floor, missing my mom.

"Well, couldn't your mom just take care of you?" Haruhi ask me, but I just shrugged it off. If I told anyone, I knew that they would feel sorry for me.

"I don't know. . . Well, look at the time. See you guys later." I told them as I tried to hurry out of the room with a hurt ankle. After I left the room Haruhi looked at them.

"What was that about?"

"Lexi's mom died two weeks ago. . ." Hunny said. "Her dad took her back in just a week ago because she had nowhere else to go." The only girl in the room stared at him.

"But. . . Why didn't she just say?" They all shrugged.

* * *

I limped inside to the empty house. Well, there were still maids here, but my father was not. I was able to make it up to my room before I broke down. I plopped down on my bed and screamed into my pillow. When there was a knock on my door, I shut up real fast.

"Miss? I'm coming in." I heard Yabu say right before I heard the door open. When I felt her sit on the bed, I whipped around and buried my face in her chest. I used to do this when I was young and had bad dreams. I let her sooth my hair as I cried. She knew why and she was just waiting for this brake down. "It's okay. . . It's going to be alright. . ." She whispered.

I cried for awhile before I pulled back and looked at her while wiping my tear stained face.

"I was waiting for this moment. . . It was only a matter of time." She told me.

"How. . . How did you know?"

"Because. . . Your father told me that you didn't cry at the funeral. . . And to keep an eye on you because you could brake down at any time. Believe it or not, no matter how much you hate your father, he does worry about you." She told me. I stared at her, shocked. I didn't think she was telling me the truth, but she would never lie to me.

"But. . . He's the one who sent my mother away."


	4. Chapter 4

It was late when my dad finally came home. I laid in my bed when I heard him walk past my door, but before he walked all the way past it, I heard his footsteps stop, then he started to walk again towards his office. When I heard his door shut, I got up out of bed and sneaked over to my door. I stood with my hand on the handle, looking down at my bare feet.  
My ankle was still wrapped and hurt. I slowly opened my door and peeked out to see the hall dark and empty. I stepped out onto the cold hall in just my night shirt. I slowly walked down the hall, wondering if I should really be doing this. I stopped in front of his office door, getting ready to turn the knob, but I changed my mind and decided not to go through with it.  
I turned around and started to walk down the hall until I heard someone behind me.  
"Lexi? What are you doing up?" I turned around and saw my dad standing there, his hair a mess. He yawned and almost fell over.  
"Dad. . . Are you okay?" I ask him as I walked closer to him. I was starting to really worry about him. When I stood in front of him, he put his hand on his head and almost fell if it wasn't for me standing there. "Dad!" I yelled when I caught him. I was getting ready to call for someone to come help, he stood back up and shook his head.  
"No, I'm fine. . . What did you want to talk about?" He ask me, but I shook my head.  
"No, it can wait. You need help. I'll go get-"  
"I am not going to turn you away when you are coming to me." He told me. I grabbed onto his arm and forced him towards his room.  
"Deal, but you have to at least get into bed. . . I don't want to lose both my parents." I whispered that last part. I helped him to his bed no matter how hard it was. "There you go. . ." I said when I sat on the edge after getting him laid down. He smiled at me.  
"Thanks, sweetie. . . Now, what did you want?" I looked away from him and looked down at the floor.  
"Dad. . . What is the real reason why you sent mom away like you did?" I ask him, not even looking at him. I was starting to wonder if he had fallen asleep because he didn't say anything for a few minuets.  
"We knew that she was sick before you turned twelve. . ." He started, but I turned and glared at him, not playing nice anymore.  
"Then why would you two fight?! I don't understand why you guys wouldn't tell me!" I yelled, but he kept on speaking.  
"Lexi, your mother didn't want to tell you that she was sick until it was real bad. . . I wanted to tell you and that's why we fought. The reason I sent her away is because she refused to get the care that she needed. I wanted you to stay here with me, but when you wanted to go with her, we agreed that she would act as if she just found out that she was sick. When she passed away, she said that you could come back to live with me." He told me.  
I stared at him, wide eyed. I didn't know what I should say or do at this point.

I woke up in the morning to the sun in my face. I was in my bed and I didn't want to move. I turned over and stared at my clock. I knew it was the weekend, but I felt like I needed to go to school. When my phone started ringing, it scared me half to death. I grabbed it and answered.  
"Hello?" I ask the person on the other side. I was still sleepy, but I kept on listening.  
"Lexi?" A familiar voice ask me.  
"Yes? Who is this?" I ask as I sat up, staring down at my blankets. The person sighed.  
"Finally. . . I was hoping this was the right number." The voice told me. "Oh! This is Kaoru. The whole club wanted to know if you wanted to join us." He ask me.  
"How did you even get this number?" I ask, not even answering what he ask me.  
"Um. . . Kyouya?" He told me, but it was more like he was asking me. I sighed, thinking it over.  
"What are you guys doing?"  
"Just walking around and going to stores with Haruhi." He told me. I giggled, thinking about it.  
"Sure. . . But, can someone come pick me up?" I ask. I could hear him talking to someone, but I didn't know who. I sat on the edge of my bed, swinging my legs back and forth, waiting for an answer.  
"Lexi, you still there?"  
"Yep."  
"Me and Hikaru haven't left our house yet, so we will come to pick you up, okay?" He ask. I sat there, thinking it over.  
"Yeah. . . I'll be ready. Bye." And I hung up. I got up and ran into the closet, trying to figure out what to wear. When I finally made up my mind, I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom. I got ready and was down stairs within ten minuets. I had chose to wear a pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt. I put on a pair and tennis shoes that were white with pink and black designs on them.  
I ran downstairs to the front down, hoping that they weren't there yet. When I opened the door, I didn't see them yet, so I just sat outside and waited for them. When they pulled up, I stood up and climbed in. The twins were sitting next to each other, but Hikaru was looking out the window, ignoring me as I got in. Kaoru smiled at me when I climbed in.  
"Hey, Lexi." He said. I gave him a small smile, but I was wondering why Hikaru was acting the way he was. The rest of the way was quiet until we reached the mall. Everyone was waiting for us outside.  
"Lex-chan!" Hunny yelled as I got out. He came running over and gave me a huge hug. I smiled down at him and smoothed his soft blonde hair.  
"Hi, Hunny." I said as I looked at everyone else.  
"Everyone! It is time to go into here and see what it is like to be a commoner!" Tamaki said as he ushered everyone inside. When my phone started to ring, I stopped and answered it.  
"Hello?" I answered with a smile as I watch the 'King' moving everyone in.  
"Lexi. . . Where are you?" I heard Yabu's voice ask me. She sounded worried and panicked.  
"I'm with my friends from school. . . Why? What's wrong?" I ask. The others could tell something was wrong, so they waited for me.  
"Your father is on his way to the hospital." Yabu told me.


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at whatever was in front of me. I almost dropped my phone. This could be true.

"Lexi? Are you sti-"

"Which hospital?" I ask, cutting her off. She told me where and everything. I hung up and looked at the others. "I have to go. . . I have to go now. . . I'll see you guys later." I said as I hurried towards the road, but I got stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked up into the eyes of one of the twins. My vision blurred as I looked at him, so I couldn't tell which one is was.

"It's my dad. . . He went to the hospital and I have to get there right away." I told him, in a panic. I started to freak out because I lost my mom, I didn't want to loose both my parents. I felt myself crying. "I. . . I don't want my dad to leave me like my mom did." I cried, tears falling down my face as much as they could. I gasped when someone hugged me. I looked up and I realized which twin it was that was hugging me. Kaoru.

"Men! We have a new mission! Our mission was to see what it was like to be in a commoners store, but our new mission is to take Lexi to her father!" I heard Tamaki yell. I pulled away from Kaoru and looked at him. He walked over to me and bent down so our faces were even. He smiled at me and wiped my eyes free of tears. "Don't you worry. . . We will help you." I smiled up at him as he straightened.

"Thanks, Tamaki."

"Okay, everyone! We shall be on our way to the hospital!" He announced to everyone.

Within no time, we were all in a limo on our way to see my dad. Haruhi and Kaoru must have told Tamaki about who I was because he had appointed the twins to stay at my sides at all times. We all piled into a limo as it drove off.

As soon as we got there, everyone rushed out of the car and ran inside. As we walked, Tamaki kept telling people to get out of the way because I was here to see if my dad was okay. When we got to the desk, I ask the lady about my dad.

"Oh, Mr. Sanada? He's in room 109. Would you like me to check to see if you can see him?" She ask in a nice voice. I just modded, wanting to yell at her to hurry. "Who are you to him?"

"His daug-" I started but got cut off.

"She is Mr. Sanada's daughter." Kyouya stepped up and told the lady. She blushed and nodded.

"Y-. . . Y-you may go in." She stuttered. I ignored why she said that when Kyouya told her and ran down the hall. Outside the door was Yabu, standing there and waiting. When she saw me, she rushed over to meet me.

"Miss. . . You are here."

"How is he?" I ask. She nodded and let me go in. When I opened the door, I saw him sitting up in the bed and he looked really bored. When he heard the door open, he whipped his head to see who it was, but smiled when he saw it was me.

"Oh, hey there sweetie. Sorry that I-" He started to say but he stopped when I was hugging him. He was shocked at first, but then he smiled and started to stroke my hair gently. "Lexi. . . What's wrong?" He ask, but I looked up at him and I had tears falling from my eyes.

"You scared me! I thought I was going to lose you just like I lost mom! I didn't want to lose both my parents. . . You baka. . ." I whispered that last part as I buried my face back into his chest.

"So. . . You really do love me. . ." He said as he hugged me back.

* * *

It has been a week since my dad went to the hospital and I have gotten closer to him.

Today, my dad wanted to talk to me and now I was waiting for him in his office, but he was taking forever. I sighed for the thousandth time and rested my chin on my hand. When the door finally, I turned to look and saw my dad.

"Sorry for taking so long, sweetie. . . Yabu wouldn't let me leave." He smiled at me as he walked around his desk to sit in his chair.

"What did you want? I was going to go hang out with the twins." I ask him, getting really annoyed by how much he's talking. His smiled as he turned his chair away from me and looked out the window. He always does that when he has a surprise for me.

"Well. . . I guess if you don't want to stay and listen for just five minuets, then you don't want a birthday party." He told me. I didn't do anything. Whenever he throws me a party, it's just to invite people for business. He never lets me doing anything fun for it. I stared at him, waiting to see if there was anymore. He turned his chair to look at me, but his grin was still there. Now I'm worried. "Well? You get to theme it anything you want and you can invite any of your friends."

"Wow. I get a party with my friends. . . Which is only six guys and one girl. . . Woo-hoo." I said. "Let me guess, you're doing this because you want to throw me a little girl party." He stood up, walked over to me and knelt down to look at me.

"Lexi. . . How would you feel about a masquerade ball?" He ask me with a strange look in his eyes. My face lightened up a bit. How did he know that I always wanted one? "I will give you money. You and all your friends can go out to buy your masks and clothes. . . How do you feel about that?" I smiled at him, happy that this was really going to happen. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thanks, daddy. . . I have always wanted to go to one." I whispered in his ear. I pulled back and looked into his brown eyes that were so much unlike mine. "Can it be Victorian?" I ask. He chuckled and started nodding.

"Yes, it can be Victorian. . . It will be in a month, so maybe you guys should go shopping today for stuff." He told me. I nodded and went running to call everyone.

* * *

 **Well, sorry about the late update! I'm really bad writers block with all my stories. . . Sorry if you read any of the others!**

 **I'll end it right here, so. . . See you in the next chapter!**

 **P.S If you wanna ask me anything about anything, just ask in the reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
